He Knows
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Rotwood found out about Jake being a dragon, but what happens when he figures out the secret of another student and how they are related to the AmDrag. I do not own ADJL! Please R&R! Rating changed to T for violence!
1. Detention and Unicorns

**It was a normal day in Principal Rotwood's mythology class. Not a single student was paying attention to his unswerving rambling of false facts of magical creatures. "And zat children is vhy pixie dust can cure all of zee illnesses in zee vorld," Rotwood summed up yesterday's lecture in heavy accent, interrupted by a commonly tardy Rose. "Ah, Miss Rose, so nice of you to even make zan attempt to show up in my classroom. Vhat is your excuse zis time?" he reprimanded. **

"**Mr. Rotwood…"**

"**Ah! Principal Rotwood!"**

"**_Principal _Rotwood, I am so sorry! I was um… helping a cat out of a tree? And I uh…. was having trouble climbing it, and I didn't notice how late it had gotten," she lied, knowing full well that the Huntsman had kept her late to discuss her slowly slipping grades and that night's mission. **

"**Very well Miss Rose, if you can take zee time to miss my class to help zee poor little kitty, then you can make up zee time in after school detention," he ripped off a pink detention slip from a diminishing pad of paper. "But sir, I… I can't be late getting home!" she begged. "And you shouldn't have been late to my classroom! Now take your seat and pay attention!" he ordered. **

"**Yes, Mr."**

"**PRINCIPAL!" **

That afternoon 

**"Yo, Rose, why are you looking so down? School is finally over!" Jake looked at his somewhat girlfriend. "Rotwood gave me detention. The Huntsman's going to kill me if I'm late again tonight. He claims that he has this fail proof plan tonight, and he'll blame it on me when we fail," she sighed walking with Jake towards Rotwood's classroom. "So what's the briefing?" Jake asked as he would always. "Central Park, six o' clock. Same thing," she shook her head. "Well, I guess we'll see each other later," she waved him goodbye. **

**"Take a seat in zee back Rose," Rotwood ordered.**

**Rose brought out a piece of lined paper and doodled a picture of central park and the plan that she would follow that night – with a small glitch. She knew that she would never slay the American Dragon. Before the harsh two hours were over, she had drawn Central Park, herself getting married to Jake, and her and Jake kissing over a dead Huntsman's body. It scared her how much pleasure she received out of these drawings.**

**The buzzard rang and she tore up the paper and dropped them into the recycling bin on her way out of the room. "Rose!" Rotwood stopped her. She was already late enough, and his prevention was not welcomed. "Have a fun night!" he wished with a chuckle. "Thanks?" she replied slow and hesitantly. **

**As Rose sped through the crowded New York streets, Rose roughly braided her hair, pulled out her Huntsgirl mask, and easily threw on the rest of her uniform. The Huntslair was coming closer and closer to get as the winter sun began to set. **

**"Huntsgirl!" the Huntsman shouted the moment she stepped through the doors. "Yes, Master?" she braced. "Why weren't you home hours ago?" he raged. "Sir, I um… had detention – again. But it wasn't my fault!" she vowed. "Silence! You promised me that if I returned you to New York, that you would be able to maintain the responsibilities that come with it! We do not have time to confer this now. Go get prepped for tonight, we're leaving in forty minutes!" he stormed out. **

That Night 

**Rose sat in the top of a tree waiting for the signal. _Jake, please come soon._ Finally a stray Unicorn wandered out and began to pick at the ground. The Huntsman flashed the signal, and within a second the poor beast was completely surrounded. **

**"Hey now, give him a fighting chance," Jake and Lao Shi flew into the area. "Dragon!" the Huntsman acknowledged. "Huntsgirl!" Rose understood and began fighting both Jake and Lao Shi at the same time. Jake and Rose had rehearsed fights in the Dream Realm, but real life was much more complicated. Her dodged her lasers, and she dodged their fire, but when an unexpected laser came from the Huntsclan towards Jake, right pass Rose; she shirked to the side into one of Lao Shi's fire streams. **

**"Ah!" Rose cried out in pain. Her arm had been slightly burned, and it felt like a thousand needles pushing trough her flesh. "You'll pay for that dragon!" she cried out, but Jake unthreateningly grabbed her with his tail and threw her into a tree – just as planned. **

**She shook her head to make her surroundings stop spinning, but by the time that she stood, the unicorn had fled the area, and Jake and his grandfather had flown away. She heard the Huntsman scolding the young member for firing towards the dragons when his order was to attack the unicorn. Then she felt the pain surge through her right arm. She cringed holding in the pain until they returned home, and the Huntsman was able to alleviate the pain and treat the burn. **

**Rose sat on a table with the Huntsmaster next to her. "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't late. Your mind was still stressed, and that made you unfocused," he injected a small amount of medicine above her burn. He often did this after a mission when she got hurt. The medicine increased healing of the body, made her stronger in the mind, and increased her energy and the ability to pump it up when needed. Rose really didn't know all of the details of the drug, she just knew that she had been receiving it after injuries for years, and it used to giver her comfort to know that her guardian could protect her – but that was a long time ago. Now it worried her that her master was taking every advantage to inject this strange substance. **

"**I understand, Master. I'll try harder tomorrow," she stared at the ground. "See that you do," he finished wrapping her arm and sending Rose on her way to bed. **

Principal Rotwood's Mythology Class 

**"Ah, good day Rose. I see zat your arm was injured last night? Hmm?" Rotwood took interest. "Yes, I was boiling a small amount of water in a measuring cup, and I didn't realize how hot it was getting, and I tripped carrying the cup and it fell on my arm," she lied retaining her seat wondering why Rotwood had taken up a sudden interest in her personal life. **

**As always, Rotwood talked and talked for the entire hour about things that Rose knew were untrue. She sometimes wished that he were more accurate; because then she wouldn't fail all of the tests when she answered what she knew was correct. **

**"Rose, I need you to stay after school for a single moment," he wished. "But sir, I really have to get home," she declared. "No, no, it shall only take a minute," he persisted. "All right," she sighed and walked to her next class. **

**"Rose!" Jake spotted her. "Oh, hey Jake, Trix, Spud. How are you guys?" she asked excitedly (the drug from the previous night wouldn't allow her to be in a gloomy mood). "Rose, we're so sorry for what happened last night! That was never supposed to occur! Are you okay?" he glared back down to her arm. "I'm fine, it wasn't an awful burn. Your grandfather has really nice control over every aspect of his fire breathing," Rose laughed trying to keep her voice down. "So same time tonight – flock of pixies come to mate," Rose whispered to the three of them and left into her next class. **

After School – Rotwood's Classroom 

**"You wanted to see me _Principal _Rotwood?" Rose entered the empty room cautiously. "Yes, thank you very much for visiting me, Rose," Rotwood snuck out from behind the door and locked it. Rose became stiff and tried not to show it, but prepared herself for a battle. "Relax Rose. I am not going to hurt you," he sat down behind his big wooden desk, "We have a deal to arrange." **


	2. The Deal

**"Principal Rotwood, I don't know what you're talking about. I have nothing to trade or nothing to receive from you?" she stood from her chair. "Rose, zee deal is not that hard. I know who you are," he stated. "What? I'm Rose, I know who I am too! Sir, I think I need to be going now. My uncle and I have plans tonight, and I need to catch the subway train soon, or else I'll have to run the three miles," she backed up towards the door. "You mean zee Huntsman?" he revealed. "I uh… don't know who you're talking about! He sounds like a bad, _bad _guy. I'm sure that whoever he is, he doesn't know who _I _am," she stuttered. "I have zee Huntsman trapped in the palm of my hand. You see, I have vays of dealing with guys like him, and I'm not afraid of him," Rotwood bragged. "I really don't know who he is!" Rose began to sweat. "Tisk, tisk. I really expected more out of you than to lie, Rose – or should I say Huntsgirl!" he pounded on the desk. "I… I'm not who you think I am!" she began to shake. "Stop lying to me! I know you are, and I know vhat you do! Now admit who you are!" he raged. "Why are you doing this?" Rose shrunk back against a desk. "You have the capabilities to get me vhat I vant, and you're going to do it for me! Like I said, this is a two-vay deal. You get me vhat I vant, and I'll stop giving you detentions so you stay out of trouble with the Huntsman," he compromised. **

**Rose didn't know what to do. She would give anything to stay out of trouble, but what would happen if she revealed herself, and what did Rotwood want anyway? **

**"Vhat I vant is a unicorn, to start vith. I'll give you until tomorrow to let me know if you'll except our little arrangement," he unlocked the door but kept it shut. "Oh, and Rose, if you don't accept, you can be expecting a stricter eye kept on you at all times. Sleeping, doodling, passing notes, day dreaming, vhatever, I'm not afraid to make an example of you," he confirmed. "Have a good night," he wished opening the door and giving a friendly smile. Rose walked sturdily out of the room not to look suspicious. **

Huntslair 

**"Master, how well do you know my teacher, Principal Rotwood?" Rose questioned cleaning off the staffs with him. "Did you say Rotwood? Oh yes! We go way back to roommates in college. He saved my life once when we were taking a class on scuba diving, and my oxygen meter was wrong, and I didn't have any left. I owe him my life. He told me all about how he was going to become a famous Mythology teacher, and I explained to him about the Huntsclan. He thought that it was a worthwhile job, but didn't agree with killing the filthy beasts," the Huntsman reminisced. "You didn't tell him about me – have you?" Rose asked worriedly. "Of course not, girl. I never spill the identities of my warriors – just as you won't," he retorted. "Why do you ask?" "Well, I was just curious. You know, he's interested in the magical world, we're interested in the magical world, and he is my teacher," Rose stretched the truth. "Come, it's time for the hunt," he stood and left the room. **

Central Park 

**Jake was in the field early that night waiting for the Huntsclan to arrive. "Dragon! What are you doing here?" The Huntsman shook his fist. "It's my job to watch over the Pixie's Dance. What are you doing here?" Jake taunted. "Curse you dragon! You will be mine tonight!" the Huntsman began firing at the two dragons, but by the time that the fight between them was over, the pixies had found their soul mates and had fled the area. "Didn't think you'd win Huntsy!" Jake tantalized. **

**Rose helped her master return to the lair, but left him alone to bandage the wounds that Jake had inflicted onto him. He never wanted her help, and demanded that he do it on his own. For once she had not been injured, enough to make a big deal over it. A few scratches here or there from wrestling with Lao Shi, but the only thing on her mind was chatting with Jake in the dream realm. **

Jake's Dream 

**"Hey there beautiful," Jake greeted Rose. "Hi there. Jake, I need to tell you something," Rose jumped into it. "About tomorrow night? Don't worry, the AmDrag's on top of this!" he cut in. "No, it's about Rotwood," she continued. "He knows who I am." "What? How?" Jake frowned. "He and the Huntsman were college roommates and the Huntsman explained about the Huntsclan, and I guess that he just kind of figured it out," Rose became pale. "Have you agreed to any of his demands?" Jake put his hands or her shoulders. "I haven't really admitted to being Huntsgirl, but he knows. He wants a unicorn to do studies on, and he wants my answer by tomorrow," Rose detailed. "Or else what?" Jake tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Rotwood said that he would start giving me detentions for anything! Not paying attention, doodling, taking incorrect notes, failing tests, who knows what he'll do!" Rose moaned. "Which mean you'll be late getting back a lot," Jake analyzed. "What should I do?" she trusted he would know. "Okay, tomorrow in his class, make sure the only thing on your mind is what he is saying, the notes you will take, and volunteering to answer his ridiculous questions," Jake planned. "I'll ask Gramps how we can find you a fake unicorn or something, it'll be all right." "I hope so," Rose leaned her head against Jake's. **

_**Principal Rotwood's Mythology Class – three minutes before bell.**_

"Goody, Rose is zee first pupil to show to my class – vhat an unexpected surprise," he forged wanting her tardiness to be proof of a first detention of many to come. "Yes, Principal Rotwood, I am, so I guess I'll be safe from another detention of tardiness," she smirked and took a seat in the front of the classroom. "Have you accepted our deal?" he assumed, but before she could answer, more students began to enter. She straightened her posture, folded her hands, and brought out all of the tools she would need for the class, signaling to Rotwood that she would rather try in school than give in to a pig like him – and he hated it.

**"Does anybody know the reasons vhy pixies do not mate?" Rotwood drew a picture on the board. "How about… Rose!" "The reasons, sir, why pixies do not mate is that it would be because they are to busy and the guys do not like the girls and the girls do not like the guys," she answered quickly thinking back to the other day's lesson – but knowing that was completely false.**

**Rose had managed to get through the class safely, but Rotwood insisted that she come and visit him one last time before she left school. **

After school Rotwood's classroom 

"**Rose, so vhat is your answer?" Rotwood pressured. "Sir, I don't have any idea even how to catch a unicorn! I've never seen one, and I've never known anyone who has!" she lied trying to save herself. "Rose, I am not playing around here!" he grabbed her arm where she was burned by Lao Shi. "Ah! Let go of me!" she cried out. "Rose, I know that you don't want to get into trouble, and I would hate for you to also get hurt! My intentions are not to trouble you, but make life easier for both you and I, don't you vant that?" he shouted squeezing harder. "Principal Rotwood, please," she whispered and tried to pull away. He let her go and sent her on her way. **

**"Rose! The Huntsman needs to see you right away!" 88 and 89 met with her on the sidewalk towards the lair. She quickly got into uniform and walked slowly into the Huntsman's office. **

**"Yes sir?" she acted brave. "Rose, come in please," he beckoned and she sat in a small chair. "I wanted to congratulate you," he announced. "For what?" she jumped. "Your principal sent home a letter saying that you have been very active in your mythology class, and he wants you to go onto advanced mythology," he handed the letter. "Good job, looks like I've taught you well," he left his office letting Rose sit there confused and scared.**

Advanced Mythology Class – Rotwood as teacher 

"**Very nice to see you again Miss Rose. Congratulations on making zee class," Rotwood pointed to a desk. "Who else is in this class?" she stared at him. "No one," he whispered.**


	3. The Catch

"**Principal Rotwood, this has really gotten out of hand. I'll forget all about it if you let it go," she negotiated. "No, Rose. You will get me vhat I vant. We wouldn't vant to get Jake involved, vould ve?" he warned. "Jake? What does Jake have to do with this?" Rose quivered. "You mean zee dragon? I've seen you two mingling in zee hallways together. I did not zhink zhat zee Huntsclan vas meant to communicate with zee magical creatures?" Rotwood stated. Rose couldn't respond. _How does he know all of this? _"Shall ve call zee Huntsman and see vhat his opinion on this is?" "No!" Rose let out. "Ah, so you do know somezing about him," Rotwood settled into his desk. "Now, about zhat unicorn…" Rotwood glared at a stunned Rose. "I'll try sir," she sighed. "Very good, Huntsgirl," he chuckled. She hated the fact he thought that he could call her, Huntsgirl. As if that name wasn't awful enough when the Huntsman called her it. Still, she didn't want to put Jake's safety on the line, so she remained silent. **

"**Sir, what will you do with the unicorn once I bring him or her to you?" Rose wondered. "Oh, not much. I plan to find out the elements zhat zee horn is constructed of, discover it's hidden magical talents, and finally by Saturday sell it to zee media," he deliberated. "Vill zhat be a problem?" "No, sir," she muttered. **

**The class itself taught nothing. Rotwood let Rose do mostly what she wanted through the hour, and he daydreamed of how famous he would become with all of the discoveries of every magical creature in the world. Ah yes, life would be good with all of the fame that he could want!**

**When the bell rang, Rose left the room without any word from Rotwood – he was too caught up in his greed. "Hey Rose!" Jake ran up. "Jake, I don't think that we can talk in school anymore," she kept walking. "Why not?" Jake followed her. "Rotwood knows Jake. He's threatening to tell the Huntsman," she opened her locker pretending like she was talking to him. "He can't do that!" Jake leaned against a locker pretending to read. "But he can! I just have to do what he tells me to. I'm sorry Jake. I'll have to get that unicorn tonight, forgive me," she ran away to her next class. **

**The subway seemed to be silent as Rose made her commute home. She knew what was going to happen tonight, and she never felt as mixed-emotional as now. At least _she _wouldn't be the one who had to kill the unicorn, just give it off for her personal gain. It sounded awful, but her intentions were good – right? She was saving Jake and herself that night, but the poor unicorn would be put through torture, and what would that lead to? She knew that Rotwood didn't just want the unicorn, and that this wouldn't be the first time that she would have to harm the innocent creatures. But the Huntsman couldn't know about her and Jake. He would kill her – without hesitation. _What luck, the two people I hate most in the world, and they were college roommates! Figures. _**

**The train stopped in the dark underground station, and Rose was almost knocked over by the crowd of people rushing off of and onto the train. She looked at her mask that had seemed to have faded from when she first received it. Of course she had received many new masks, but it depressed her to know that she had been doing this for so long that she had been able to destroy materials that were made with the strongest textiles. Rose estimated that she could get about two more weeks out of this one before requesting a new one. **

_Huntslair_

**Rose snuck into the lair not to disturb any business that may have been taking place, but it was still quiet. The mission board had been erased with a small message announcing that the Huntsman had taken 88 and 89 to Arizona to do some ruthless training that Rose had been forced to go through several years ago. She knew she'd be alone for at least a week or more. She could now keep the unicorn in the lair without the Huntsman knowing the truth. **

**Before getting fully dressed in her uniform, Rose threw together some oatmeal and swallowed her vitamin that the Huntsman required her to take every day at dinner. He would know if she skipped any night. The same things were on the five o' clock new as always; long detailed descriptions of car accidents, thefts, arguments, economic updates, and a short story of some person who saved another's life.**

**The scanners rang when a flock of unicorns entered Central Park. She took a deep breath and made her way down the streets.**

_Central Park_

**Rose hid behind a bush setting her staff to the net setting. Rose had pity on the poor unicorn that would be handed over to Rotwood, but did she really even have a choice? She located a smaller unicorn and took aim. As the net flew through the air, it was suddenly incinerated by the American Dragon. **

**"I don't think so Huntsgirl," she hovered in mid air. "Dragon! Move aside! This unicorn will not be harmed by myself!" Rose pointed her finger in his direction. "I really am sorry, babe, but I cannot let this unicorn be touched tonight. But, if you want, we can work up your own protection plan back at my place," Jake replied smoothly. "Don't flatter yourself, dragon," Huntsgirl held in tears for knowing that she may have to hurt Jake to save him. "Dragon, if you leave now, I promise to go easy on you next time," Rose bargained. "Not a chance, Huntsgirl," Jake shook his head. **

**He and Rose battled it out for at least fifteen minutes, but Rose was finally able to catch Jake with the stun laser. "I'm sorry dragon," she whispered in his ear, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and captured the small unicorn in a net. **

_Huntslair_

**Rose watched the unicorn go crazy in the holding room within the lair. She felt for the beast, and knew how he felt. Hopefully Rotwood would treat the unicorn like a living thing. She tried to hold back tears that hated herself for what she did to Jake, and was afraid to fall asleep, knowing that Jake would be there waiting to chastise her. "Naturally, the only time I do what the Huntsman expects of me, he's not here," she laughed to herself trying to make the situation better. Caring for the unicorn, she threw him some carrots – not knowing what else to feed him. Rose doodled a picture of the creature and tucked it under her pillow as she fell asleep.**

_Rose's Dream_

**"How could you Rose?" Jake confronted her. "Jake, are you all right?" she passed his first question. "Do I look all right? My reputation in the magical community just took a big drop because I wasn't able to save a unicorn from a girl!" Jake protested. "Oh, so now I'm less threatening than you because I'm a girl?" she reversed the blame. "Ugh, Rose, that's not what I meant. If you can fake it to the Huntsman so easily, why can't you do Rotwood too?" he moaned. **

**"Because Rotwood's demanding results, physical results!"**

**"And the Huntsman doesn't?"**

**"Jake, how can you even be fighting this? I did it to help you!"**

**"Oh, so stunning me and leaving me out to the hands of any random person is helping me?"**

**"Jake, I didn't want to, but you weren't making it easy, and I had to get one unicorn!" **

**"I can't believe you Rose, I thought you were on our side!" **

**"Jake, have a heart! I try everyday to help you, and everyday I get in trouble for not giving the Huntsman what he wants! All you do is sit around and let me take the blame. I'm doing everything I can, and when I figure out how to avoid Rotwood, I will, but until then, give me some slack!" Rose demanded. "Rose, you know I can't do that. I really want to, but I'm the protector of magical creatures. I guess until the day you figure out how to stop Rotwood, we're enemies again," Jake turned to leave. "Jake please, don't leave me," Rose pleaded. "I need you. I don't want to be alone right now. Please." **

**"Rose I…"**

**"Jake, I really need you to stay with me tonight. I need someone to trust. I won't have anyone if you leave Jake!" **

**Seeing Rose in pain, Jake brought her into a hug, "Come here baby, the AmDrag is here. He'll protect you." "I'm so sorry," she cried. "Please don't hate me, please, I didn't want to." "Shhh, just relax baby," he avoided the plea. Jake could never hate Rose. Even when he found out that she was Huntsgirl, there was a part of him that made him love her more. On the other hand, he couldn't let her hurt the magical creatures without putting up a fight. He was involved in this just as much as she was, and he wasn't sure who would have the most guilt. **

**The next morning, Rose awoke to the cold crisp air and the silent building. She had awakened before he alarm clock, and didn't hear the Huntsman going through his morning training session. She really was alone, until she remembered the unicorn. **

**"Hey, boy," she slowly entered the holding room, "Come here," Rose tried to get a rope around its neck to lead it quickly to school before anyone would see her. The unicorn was not about to let in to the Huntsgirl. It went to spear Rose with its horn, but she moved out of the way in time and the unicorn got stuck in the padding on the wall giving Rose the opportunity to tie the rope around and administer a safe drug to calm him. **

_**Rotwood's Homeroom – one hour before school begins. **_

**"Rose, vhat, vhen, how did you get into my classroom?" he stared at her. She pointed to the back of the room where the unicorn was standing still. "Rose! You came through!" stroking the unicorn's fur. "Rose, you have made me the happiest man in the vorld!" he cheered out. "Ah, vhat should I do vith him?" he wondered. "How, should I know, I'm just the delivery girl," she retorted angrily and left the classroom.**

**"Rose! Did you give it to him?" Jake spotted her in the hallway. **

"**Yes Jake, but…"**

"**I thought that you were going to wait for me to get here so we could decide how to handle it!" Jake argued. **

"**No, Jake, you see…" **

"**Rose, do you know what he's going to do to the poor creature!" **

"**Jake, listen to me! I gave the unicorn a type of sedative…"**

"**You drugged him!" **

"**Jake, stop! The sedative should wear off by midnight, and then there's no way that Rotwood will be able to handle him – trust me," she explained. "All right, the unicorn has until midnight, and then I'm saving it," Jake warned. "Jake, don't be an idiot! Don't give Rotwood an opportunity to capture you!" Rose asserted. "Fine, but I will be keeping a close eye on it until it gets a chance to escape," he declared. "Please do," she waved goodbye and ran off to her knew homeroom. **

_Advanced Mythology Class_

"**Vell, now zhat I have zee beast home safely, I can thank you on a personal level. You receive an A for the veek," he announced. "Yea," she nodded. "Don't vorry about hurting Jake. He vill understand eventually," Rotwood bet. **

**Rose read a book on the American Revolution through the class period and jumped out of the classroom when the bell finally rang. Rotwood didn't hold her back anymore. If he had a request, he had the entire hour to give it to her. **

"**Hey Rose, what do you have going on tonight?" Jake greeted her in the hallway with a magazine up to his face. "Um, not much. You-know-who is with 88 and 89 in Arizona, so I'm alone," she looked at a flyer on the wall in the hallway. "Yea, so do you want to get dinner together or something?" Jake invited. "Sorry, I think that someone may be watching me just so the Huntsman doesn't have to worry. See you later tonight though, kay?" she ripped off the phone number on one of the flyers and walked away.**


	4. No Brownies Until After Dinner

_Advanced Mythology Class_

"**Vell, now zhat I have zee beast home safely, I can thank you on a personal level. You receive an A for the veek," he announced. "Yea," she nodded. "Don't vorry about hurting Jake. He vill understand eventually," Rotwood bet. **

**Rose read a book on the American Revolution through the class period and jumped out of the classroom when the bell finally rang. Rotwood didn't hold her back anymore. If he had a request, he had the entire hour to give it to her. **

"**Hey Rose, what do you have going on tonight?" Jake greeted her in the hallway with a magazine up to his face. "Um, not much. You-know-who is with 88 and 89 in Arizona, so I'm alone," she looked at a flyer on the wall in the hallway. "Yea, so do you want to get dinner together or something?" Jake invited. "Sorry, I think that someone may be watching me just so the Huntsman doesn't have to worry. See you later tonight though, kay?" she ripped off the phone number on one of the flyers and walked away. **

_New York Sidewalks_

**Rose was walking down the sidewalk instead of taking the subway. She wasn't in a rush to return home, and needed some fresh air. Although enjoying the feeling of independence, Rose kept feeling like she was being followed. **

**Before she knew it, she was at a sprinting pace running from a big black pickup truck. Idiotically, she left her staff at the lair not expecting anything to happen that day with the Huntsman on the other side of the country. _Just keep running, eventually work traffic will build up and I can get away._ Too bad that it was only about three o' clock and work traffic wasn't to build up until five. This truck was relentless and wasn't about to let her get away. The driver was neither Rotwood nor someone watching her from the Huntsclan. **

**Rose's legs were burning, and her heart was pounding. She had been able to run for this long before, but never at this speed. _Where's a police officer when you need him? _**

**The truck wasn't giving in. The driver's foot never left the gas pedal, and never considered touching the brakes. "Oh my gosh! That's Jake's house!" Rose exclaimed as picking up her speed. "Please let the door be open!" **

**She ran up the small set of stairs and tried the doorknob, but it was locked. She knocked ferociously and repeatedly on the door. Someone was exiting the truck and beginning to run towards her. She began knocking harder and faster until she heard Jake's muffled voice through the door, "Okay, yo! I'm coming! Chill out!" Jake opened the door, Rose bolted in tripping on the rug and falling to her hands and knees. She rolled over onto her bottom and pushed herself away from the door using her hands and feet. **

"**Rose! Are you okay?" Jake freaked. "Jake… someone's following me! Quick…lock the door!" Rose tried to catch her breath. Jake quickly reached over and flicked the lock, "Who? Who's following you? Is it Rotwood? Someone from the Huntsclan?" Jake helped her up and sat her on the sofa and positioned himself next to her in an I'm-here-for-you but not a Let's-make-out-and-forget-all-about-this-mess position. **

"**I don't know. I didn't recognize the person and the Huntsclan wouldn't have pursued me like that, especially after they saw me run in a terrified fashion. I'm really…" **

**She was cut off by a knock at the door. "Stay here," Jake stood to see who was there. "Be careful," Rose whispered. Jake slid the chain onto the door and opened it so the door was only about three inches opened. "Hello?" Jake answered without showing his face. "Who's there?" **

"**Give this to the girl," the person on the other side shoved a black envelope inside his door with a black rose taped to the outside. The stranger pulled the door shut from the outside and returned to his truck. The letter had "ROSE" painted on the front in red paint. "Um, Rose, I think that it's for you," Jake was reluctant in handing it to her. **

**Rose looked over the enveloped and the black rose that was attached to the back. "It sickens me how often I get these things from people. I understand sometimes using my name in puns, but the black rose goes to far," she through it to the ground, stepped on it, and began to open the letter. Jake held his breath in anxiety not wanting the letter to be a danger to her. **

"**No," she whispered. "What? What does the letter say?" Jake froze in his spot. "It's from Rotwood. He wants me to get him a Brownie. Why? I have no idea. I thought that maybe he would be busy enough with the unicorn tonight," Rose leaned against the sofa. "Well, before that, you need some dinner. Want to stay over for dinner tonight?" Jake invited and removed the envelope from her grasp. **

"**Well… I suppose…" **

**But her Huntsclan cell phone's ringing quickly cut her off. "I have to take this," she ran into the bathroom. "Yes, Master?" **

"**Huntsgirl, I am just checking in. I heard through some personal resources that you captured a unicorn last night?" **

"**Y…Yes Master, but I sold him to the – magical black market. He was too dangerous for myself alone."**

"**Very good, I understand."**

"**Master, if I may, would it be possible for me to have dinner at a friend's house tonight?" **

"**I don't see why you couldn't this once. Just make sure that you take your vitamin the moment you get home. Do you hear me, girl?"**

"**Yes, Master. Of course."**

"**Good, I will see you in about a week," and the Huntsman hung up.**

"**All right, Jake. I can stay," Rose walked back out to the kitchen. "Rose, you don't have to take this kind of abuse from Rotwood," Jake stated looking over the letter. "Jake, you don't understand. Rotwood says that if he doesn't get what he wants, that he'll turn you in – or call the Huntsman," Rose took the letter back and put it into her backpack. "Maybe I should just go." "Rose, no. I want you to stay. It's just Haley and me tonight. I'm cooking, so you get to check out the AmDrag's cooking first hand," Jake gloated. "Didn't you flunk out of Home EC?" Rose reminded. "I _almost _flunked out. There's a huge difference," he smiled and they walked into the kitchen together. **

**Haley was sitting at the table working on her homework. "Hello Jake, Pretty-Girl-That-Jake's-Obsessed-With," Haley never picked her head up. "Haley!" Jake blushed. "It's okay, Jake. Everyone knows," Rose whispered in Jake's ear making him blush harder. **

"**So what do you girls want for dinner?" Jake opened a few cupboards revealing the variety of convenient foods. "Wait, _Jake's _cooking? I thought that's why you brought Rose for?" Haley stopped him. "No, Rose is out guest, not our chef Haley. It's time for the MacDaddy Jake to show you what he's made of," Jake showed off. "But Jake, don't you remember what happened last time that you cooked for us?" Haley paused to flashback, and then shivered in fright. "What? It wasn't that bad!" Jake defended, and then thought back to the incident, "Well, okay, maybe it was, but mom and dad said that you're still too young to use the stove or oven." "It's okay, Pretty Boy, I can do it," Rose offered. "It's the least I can do after I whoop your butt later tonight," she giggled. "Kick his butt in what?" Haley picked up. "Uh, online video game. Jake's team always get slaughtered in the first ten minutes, I sometimes feel bad for him," Rose made up. "You wish! Name one time that your side won!" Jake provoked. "Last night," Rose shot back without thinking. An awkward silence fell between them. "So, Rose, what are you going to make?" Haley broke it up. "What do you want?" she looked down at the cherubic girl. "Can you make spaghetti?" Haley requested. "Oh sure, I make it all of the time! Do you like your noodles long or short?" Rose bent over. "Long, my dad insists on making them short, and they're like impossible to eat!" Haley complained. **

"**Jake, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it," Rose whispered to him boiling the pot of water. "Rose, I know. I shouldn't have pushed you. Let's not make Haley suspicious of anything right now though. Okay?" Jake retrieved the colander. **

"**Agreed."**

**The three of them sat around the table talking and laughing of random stuff that happened throughout the day. Jake was doing one of his famous Rotwood impressions, "I am zee veirdest most obnoxious person in zee vorld! Vhat do you zhink Miss Rose?" **

"**Well, Mr.…" **

"**PRINCIPAL to you young lady!" **

"**Sorry, sir. I think that you are correct in your thesis that you are weird and obnoxious, but in the whole world? Don't put yourself down. I would say the whole universe."**

"**Vhy, Rose, zhat is zee sveetest zhing anyone has ever said to me!" **

**Everyone cracked up and continued to eat. "Haley, so I hear that you're the little dance star of the family. Would you show me something?" Rose implored. "Sure!" Haley glowed. **

**After Haley's performance, Rose helped Jake clean dishes, and finally hugged him goodbye, "I'll see you in my dreams," Jake joked. "Good, I'll be there," she returned. "Have a good night everyone!" **

**The Huntslair was quiet and peaceful, but Rose knew that it wouldn't last for long. She pushed down her vitamin and went to finish the remaining parts of her homework. Rose's watch beeped at nine o' clock after she had taken a shower, done homework, and laid on her bed to think to herself. "All right, let's do this," Rose through on her mask and ran down to the river to catch the miniature magical creature. **

**_Riverbanks _**

"**Come out come out wherever you're hiding," Rose brought out the Huntsgirl from within. The sooner she got this done, the less time she had to feel guilty from the situation. **

"**Ay Juliet, you look absolutely gorgeous in this light," a young couple of Brownies walked out into the moonlight. _Should I take one, or both? _"Oh Romeo, you're so romantic," Juliet complimented. "I have a lot of inspiration," they lean in to kiss, when a fish net flew down on top of them. "Sorry kids, play time's over," Rose stared at them. "No! Huntsgirl! Please just take me! Leave Juliet alone!" Romeo pleaded. "Your wish is my command," Rose snatched him in her hand and ran off leaving Juliet petrified from the attack. "Sit still! I'm not going to hurt you," Rose yelled.**

**When Rose returned home to the Huntslair, she dropped Romeo in an empty fish tank and left for her room. **


	5. Returning To The Scene Of The Crime

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days since my last chapter, there's been a lot to do! Just wanted to say THANKS to my two reviewers: **Sifu-KataraRose **and **avatarjk137. **You guys rock! Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL.

* * *

"**Hey now, it's okay. I'm sure that nasty Huntsgirl hasn't done anything to your Romeo. I'll make sure of it," Jake sat with Juliet on his dragon lap. **

"**Oh is that right dragon?" Rose walked into the area. "What have you done with the Brownie?" Jake had Juliet run off back to her small house. "Relax, dragon. I'm not going to hurt the Brownie. He's of no use to me. I just missed you so darn much tonight, and didn't feel that it was fair to do this without putting up a decent fight," Rose formed her stance. "Well then, Huntsgirl, BRING IT!" Jake yelled and shot fire at Rose. **

**_Oh shoot, he's really mad at me!_ Rose had purposely left her staff at home knowing that even if her butt was whooped, that she still had Romeo at the Huntslair. They fought for about ten minutes with Jake making most of the advances. Rose was just protecting herself from the beating. Jake flew high up into the air, and then came down at her with full speed. She dodged out of the way, but he was able to stop himself from crashing into the ground. "You don't seem to want to fight tonight, Huntsgirl. Everything all right, girl?" Jake sneered. "No dragon, I'm just letting you tire yourself out," Rose mocked. "Is that the Huntsman?" Jake pointed to the distance. "What?" Rose shrieked and turned her head, but in the moment of distraction, Lao Shi had flown out behind her, wrapped his tail around her midsection, flew about fifteen feet into the air, and slammed her down to the ground.**

**Rose fell with a thud and was rendered unconscious. "Is she okay, Gramps?" Jake tried to catch his breath. "She should be, young one. Let's get you back home," he walked away from Rose's body. "Gramps, we can't leave her unconscious in the middle of the night in the middle of New York," Jake pointed out. "But Jake, I cannot take her back to the shop. We have no choice," Lao Shi sighed. Jake paused before responding. "At least put her up into a tree. That way she'll be out of the open and it won't put us in danger. And giver her this," Jake handed his grandfather his red jacket. Lao Shi assured Jake that everything would be okay as he flew into her into the tree. "You be safe now," Lao spoke to Rose and tucked a small amount of potion into her hand so she would seem perfect in school the next day and put Jake's jacket over her like a blanket. His grandson was a bit rough around the edges and still had a lot to learn about life, but he had a great sense of love and compassion, and that would be a start. **

_**3:00 AM **_

**"Oh my gosh," Rose awoke. "That was dumb," she shook her head. "What's this now?" she looked down at the potion and the fact that she was stuck in a tree. "Oh, I better get home," she pushed herself down to the ground and caught the last subway of the night.**

**"What's a pretty young girl doing out so late?" A shady guy sat next to Rose who had thrown Jake's jacket over her and had removed her mask. She looked like any ordinary girl who had borrowed her boyfriend's jacket and ran away from home. "What's it to you?" Rose shot back. "Easy girl, I'm just taking this ride like you are. So you never answered my question, what are you doing her so late?" he persisted. "For your information, I was out on a walk and didn't feel like walking back home," she replied snottily.**

**"You look pretty beat up. Are you sure that you're okay?"**

**"I'm fine! Leave me alone! I've already had one creep bug me, I don't need another!"**

**"So you were in trouble?"**

**"No, it's a just a phrase. It's this guy at school, and ... why am I telling you this?" she backed out.**

**"You know what, I'm trying to be a good person, and if you don't appreciate it, that's your problem," he stood to move.**

**"Wait. I'm sorry, I've just had a long day, and I'm a bit edgy."**

**"Is that you boyfriend's jacket?"**

**"Um… yes," Rose blushed. "He lent it to me this afternoon for my walk home from school."**

**"That's cute. Oops, this is my stop. Be careful if you're going to be out this late," he warned and was never to be seen by Rose again.**

_**Huntslair**_

**Rose collapsed onto her bed. Romeo was pounding and banging on the tank. He was yelling as loud as he could – which for his size wasn't very loud. "Shut it, Romeo. I'm exhausted. Trust me, I'll find a way for you to escape Rotwood, but in order for me to think, you have to let me sleep," Rose indicated. "Why should I believe you Huntsgirl? After what you did to my Juliet and I!" Romeo raged. Rose giggled at the tiny body filled with so much rage – it was kind of cute. "Don't you think that it's kind of corny that you and your girlfriend are named Romeo and Juliet? It's sort of romantic," Rose stared at the ceiling with a pounding headache. "At least my partner cares for me – at least I have one," he mumbled to himself. "Excuse me! Wait, you're not worth getting into this! I know what is true between him and me, and you don't deserve to know! To me, you're just a grade," she scoffed. Rose drank the potion that Lao Shi gave to her and fell asleep knowing she'd only be able to briefly visit Jake.**

_**Jake's Dream**_

**"Jake?" Rose found him sitting under the tree that he had left her in. She was still wearing his jacket and had taken the potion that Lao Shi had given her. "Rose! Are you okay?" Jake asked shyly. "Yes, and thank you," she gratified. "Thank you? Don't you hate me?" Jake jumped back stunned. "Jake, I wanted you to do that. Why do you think that I came back? Plus, it's no fun if you make it that easy!" Rose laughed giving him a much-needed hug.**

**"So how's Romeo?" Jake interrogated. "He's angry, but I can't blame him. How's his Juliet holding up?" Rose added emphasis on the corny romance. "She's all right," sitting Rose on his lap and stared up at the stars with her. That's how they knew they were in the dream realm – the two of them never saw stars with the New York lights. "You scared her pretty bad," Jake stroked Rose's hair. "I know, I think that I scared myself a little too. There was this side of me tonight that came rushing out like a dam with a leak in it. It was the side of me that I promised I would never let into again, but it was there, and I let in. I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. I feel awful," Rose admitted. "Of course you can imagine it. Just think about what would happen if the Dark Dragon got a hold of me," Jake exampled. "Don't even joke Jake. If that happened, I would die, because there would be no way that I could save you without the Huntsman figuring it out. I would absolutely die. Oh… great, now you're making me feel worse about what I did to Romeo and Juliet!" Rose whined. "Good, because now you get to make it up through the AmDrag," Jake laughed and brought her chin to kiss him. "Oh, fine, because I have a guilty conscience," she sighed jokingly. She kissed him back and then gave him a back and neck massage that he had randomly asked for.**

**"So Dragon, what's the plan for Romeo's rescue? Shakespeare was good, but he can't predict deaths," Rose brushed through his hair. It was the little things that made their relationship special. "I don't know Rose. The reason that I wasn't at the riverbank in time to stop you, was the unicorn was able to escape. I had to return him to the herd. I don't know how on Earth we're going to save Romeo," Jake shook his head hating the feeling of freshly combed hair. "You could attack me on the way to Rotwood's class. I'll be carrying Romeo in a cleaned out peanut-butter jar with a small hole in the top. No one would ever have to know that it was you," Rose stated. "I don't know. Don't you think Rotwood would figure it out?" Jake worried. "No, he's too dumb to know that dragons are protectors of all magical creatures," Rose mocked. "Yea, you're probably right. Well, I suppose so. Are you sure you'll be all right?" Jake worried. "Jake, your grandfather threw me to the rock hard ground from fifteen feet in the air. I think that I can take a little knock over the head," Rose laughed. "Okay, I can take a tardy getting to that hour – I'm always on time so it won't be a problem. Uh oh, I think it's time to get going," Jake could hear Rose's alarm clock in the distance. "Oh, do you want your jacket back?" Rose began to remove it. "No, I've got a bunch and it fits you well. Keep it, please. See you in a few!" Jake hugged her tightly as they both faded out.**

**"Okay, Romeo, let's go," Rose tossed him into the peanut butter jar. "Huntsgirl, please, you don't have to do this! Just return me back to the riverbank, and I promise that I will owe you a million favors!" Romeo begged. "Don't worry, everything will go according to plan," Rose giggled trying to rouse him before they arrived at school.**

_**Rose's Locker **_

**"Rose! Did you get my letter?" Rotwood approached Rose just as she hid Romeo behind some books. "I did, sir, but I do have to admit that the method of delivery was a bit much," Rose divulged. "I made sure zhat zhis person vas to get it to you in anyvay possible," Rotwood sipped his coffee. "Well he did," Rose assured. "Vell, you better run off to class, we all know zhat you hate being late," Rotwood tormented hearing the first bell.**

**"Goodbye Mr.…"**

**"PRINCIPAL!"**

**"Whatever," Rose mumbled under her breath.**

_**Advanced Mythology Class – Principal Rotwood's Room**_

**_Hmmm I vonder vhere she is? _Rotwood thought seeing that Rose was five minutes late to his class. _I better go and check up on her. _"ROSE!" he shrieked seeing her limp body on the ground. Her books were spread out over the ground and in her hand was an empty cleaned out peanut butter jar. "Rose, are you zhere? Rose, please vake up!" Rotwood shook her nervously. "Come on, let's get you into zee classroom," Rotwood picked her up in his arms and lay her down on his desk.**

**He felt a steady pulse, but she wouldn't wake up. "Oh Rose, vhat happened?" the principal felt someone responsible for her attack. He had a feeling that it was from a magical creature, and that the reason for the attack was the Brownie that she was holding until the ferocious attack. "Rose, vhat should I do?" He got an idea. Rotwood grabbed a water bottle and poured some into his hand. He then splashed the water onto her face.**

**"Oh my gosh!" Rose shot up. "What happened? Principal Rotwood, why does my head feel like a bowling ball?" "Rose, I zhink zhat you vere attacked. Vhy?" he tried to act as if he didn't care. "I was bringing the Brownie to you in the peanut butter jar, and I was hit over the back of the head with something hard! I think it was a magical creature," Rose tried to remember. "Vas it a dragon?" Rotwood asked in excitement. "No, I'm not sure what it was. I caught a small glimpse of it before it attacked me. I've never seen this thing before in my life! It could have been the never before seen Magical Guardian! That would be so cool!" Rose continued to lie as best as she could with a developing headache. "How did you find me?" "Rose, I vas getting impatient for you taking so long. I came out to find vhere you had run off to, and I find you zhere sprawled out on zee floor," Rotwood explained. "I vould say zhat is a reasonable excuse – unlike your many ozers," he chuckled to himself. "Oh crud! The Brownie!" Rose exclaimed. "It never occurred to me that was my grade! Principal Rotwood, one more chance!" she pleaded – knowing that the Huntsman would kill her if she failed this class. "No, no. You did your job – just zee delivery was missed. Uh, B plus," he concluded. "Few," Rose relaxed.**

**"Now, listen closely. I realized zhat you didn't much enjoy zee vay I get deliveries done, so here is vhat I need from you tonight," Rotwood sneered.**


	6. Top Job

**"Yes?" Rose asked cautiously taking her seat.**

**"Rose, I vant a dragon!" Rotwood demanded. "What? No! You said that we wouldn't get Jake involved in this if I got what you wanted!" Rose stood out of her chair. "I never said zhat it had to be Jake, I just vant a dragon!" Rotwood glared at her making her sit back down. "Shall ve call zee Huntsman to see vhat he zhinks?" Rotwood picked up the phone. "You probably don't even know his number," Rose bet.**

**"1-8-0-0," he began. "Ooh, scary," Rose waved her hands in the air. "4-8-6" he continued. "I'm not scared! You promised that you would leave Jake out of this! I can't get you a dragon!" she insisted. "8-2-5-6" he finished **(A/N: Guess what that spells? Not a real number to my knowledge! Do not call it. If you do, I cannot be held responsible)**. "NO!" Rose shot up. "Okay, I'll figure something out," she whispered. Rotwood nodded and continued to listen as not to make the Huntsman suspicious. "The big guy in charge is unable to come to the phone right now. He is probably on one of his many travels. Please hold while your call is forwarded to his current location," the machine picked up. "I see zhat zee Huntsman has you record the messages?" Rotwood chortled recognizing Rose's voice.**

**"Hello?" the Huntsman picked up his cell. "Hello. Zhis is Principal Rotwood," Rotwood switched it to speaker. "Ah, Hans you old fool! How's life?" The Huntsman spoke in a more relaxed tone. It sort of scared Rose that the Huntsman was actually a sociable person. "Life? Life is swell zhank you. How about yourself?" Rotwood leaned back. "I'm great. I'm whipping some apprentices' butts into shape right now actually," he claimed. This made Rose giggle slightly. "Yes, is it still zhat girl zhat ve talked about a few years ago?" Rotwood designated Rose. "No, she's um, doing fine right now. It's two boys right now. I thought they'd be better than this. Oh well, the girl also shaped up after the Arizona Training. Let's hope it works for the guys too," the Huntsman hoped. "Vell, I hope zhat you don't dehydrate and zhey follow your orders. Bye now!" Rotwood hung up.**

**"I knew zhat you vould do vhat I asked, eventually," Rotwood grinned. "Principal Rotwood, I can't promise anything! Dragons aren't like getting a Unicorn or a Brownie! They can fly and breathe fire and there's only a couple ways to kill them!" Rose whined. "Kill? I did not say anyzhing of zee killing type! I simply vant to study zee dragon, and zhen hand him over to become famous!" Rotwood pictured in his mind. "Now, do I have to call zee Huntsman back?" he tapped his finger on his desk. "No sir," she shrunk in her seat and stared at her desk the rest of the hour contemplating how in the world she would tell this to Jake.**

_**Cafeteria **_

**"A dragon? No way Rose. I can't let you get away with this one. Even if I have to gag you, tie you up, and stuff you in my locker I will. It's one thing to get the tiny creatures, but when it comes to the tiny creature's protectors, I say no," Jake inched down the line. "But Jake, he's going to call the Huntsman! Rotwood knows the number, and he even called him today just to freak me!" Rose picked out side dishes. "Rose, you know the only dragons that are available to you right now are me and my Gramps, and there's no way in heck that I'm letting you sell either of us to Rotwood who would sell us to the press. No." Jake stated firmly seeking out Trixie and Spud. "Jake, what am I supposed to do? I'm all alone right now, and I don't have anyone to protect me if this turns south – except maybe you. But once the Huntsman hears that we've been working together, I'm _dead._ Jake, please tell me that you understand this clearly. D-E-A-D dead! He wouldn't think twice about killing me. They have a boat-load of trainees back at the Academy who would give anything to be who I am," Rose declared. "So what am I supposed to do, Rose? Let you take me to Rotwood? Or how about my Grandfather? Ooh, my little sister would make a nice touch," Jake agitated. "Jake, I don't want to hand over any of you! I love your family as if they were my own, but I cannot think of any other way not to get the Huntsman involved?" Rose worried. "Rose, he's using you!" Jake stated. "No kidding," Rose retorted sitting down next to Spud and Jake and across from Trixie.**

**"Who's using who?" Trixie picked up. "Rotwood figured out who Rose is, he wants her to get him magical creatures, and now he wants a dragon, and I'm saying no," Jake declared. "Thanks for trying to keep this a secret, Jake," Rose glared at him. "What? You know we can trust Spud and Trix!" Jake trusted. "Well did he specify to a live dragon?" Spud joked. "Wait no he didn't! Spud you're a genius!" Rose exclaimed. She wasn't at school the week of the whole "Spud's a Real Life Genius" situation. "Don't remind me," he built his mashed potato volcano. "I have a stuffed dragon that you can use, but you know he's going to get mad over it," Jake warned. "Yes, but he never did say that it had to be a real one," Rose remembered. "And who are you going to report it to when he calls the Huntsman for your disobedience? The Board of Education for Secret Dragon Slayers?" Jake pointed out. "I don't know what I'm going to do," Rose sighed poking at her food slowly.**

_**Lao Shi's Shop**_

**"Jake, I know you have feelings for Rose, but you cannot give into her requests. You must separate from her," Lao Shi advised. "Gramps, I can't abandon her! If I do, then she'll stop giving us leads on the Huntsclan! And I could never leave her alone with Rotwood. It wouldn't be fair to her," Jake refused. "Jake, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Lao Shi sighed. "Gramps, what can we do to help her?" Jake persisted. "Jake, we can't hand over one of our own – all right? I would like nothing more than to help this young girl, but it's not possible," Lao Shi exited the room leaving Jake speechless and confused.**

_**Huntslair**_

**"AH!" Rose shouted as she through a blow into her punching bag. It was of course the best way for her to gather her thoughts and get rid of anger. "Stupid Rotwood! Stupid dragons! Stupid magical creatures!" As Rose was catching her breath, the phone rang, and wasn't transferred to the Huntsman, so Rose knew that it was him indeed.**

**"Hello?" she huffed. "Huntsgirl, are you training?" The Huntsman asked shocked. "Yes, Master. I needed something to do to pass the time," she replied squirting water into her mouth from a Huntsclan water bottle. "I just wanted to check and make sure that you were following regulations properly," he checked. "Of course, Master," she affirmed, "But Master, there is one problem," she sat down onto a bench. "Yes?" he asked impatiently. "Sir, my teacher, Principal Rotwood knows who I am – and he wants to use me," Rose let everything out. "That's funny, I thought you said that someone knows your identity?" the Huntsman chuckled. "That is what I said sir. He must have figured it out my birthmark or something. That's the only thing that can explain it!" Rose prayed that she wouldn't be punished badly for her blunder. "What does he want?" the Huntsman pushed forward. "He's asking for a dragon by tomorrow," Rose explained. "Dead or alive?" the Huntsman investigated. "Alive," Rose answered. "You're exempted," the Huntsman allowed. "What? Why?" Rose jumped in excitement. "You know the rules Huntsgirl. Never give a dragon mercy – ever. You know that when you capture a dragon, you kill it immediately. Do you understand?" he grew angrier. "Yes, Master," Rose sat back against the wall. He hung up without saying goodbye.**

_**Rose's Dream**_

**"Hey Rose, you in here?" Jake wandered through layers of trees and bushes to find his way out by the old Huntslair. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Jake touched the blonde-haired beauty's back. "Hello, dragon," she greeted in a dangerous, threatening voice. "Come give me a big kiss," she kept her face away from him. "Yea, that's what I'm talking about," Jake puckered.**

**"Jake NO!" another Rose came running from the distance. "Stay away from her!" Rose reached them and pulled Jake away from her clone's grasp. Rose quickly beat up her clone until it was unconscious. "Follow me, Jake," Rose lead with the other Rose draped over her shoulder.**

**"You know how they say that memories and thoughts that you don't want, you push it to the back of your mind?" Rose began. "This is me – the old me. The me I don't want to remember anymore. Most of thoughts that I was to remain in the back stay there, but this one keeps coming out. Who knows what would happen if I hadn't come when I did," she sighed. "Oh, I get it," Jake paused, "So, what are you going to do?"**

**"I told the Huntsman."**

**"You what?!"**

**"He called, and I told him that Rotwood was trying to use me."**

**"And?"**

**"And he says that I don't have to because Rotwood wants the dragon alive, and we're not aloud to keep dragons alive when we find them." Rose declared.**

**"That's uh…really comforting?" Jake joked.**

**"It's enough for now," Rose hugged him once they had locked away Rose's double. "Oh, and here's that kiss that you almost thought you got," she leaned in and kissed him as they filtered away into Jake's dream.**

_**Advanced Mythology Class – Right outside door – one minute before bell**_

**"Rose? What are you still doing out here?" Jake noticed her as he was going away to his class. "I thought that I could do this Jake, but I can't. What if he flips out and is able to prove that we have something between us?" Rose worried. "Don't freak. He won't. And remember, I'm just down the hallway if you need me," Jake comforted and both of them entered their classrooms.**

**"Vell?" Mr. Rotwood expected. "I couldn't, sir. I'm sorry, but even the Huntsman agreed with me," Rose defended. "You didn't tell zee Huntsman," Rotwood doubted. "Oh, but I did. He says that I'm only to kill dragons, and not sell them alive," Rose smirked. "You're going to be sorry for zhis Rose," Rotwood peered into her eyes.**


	7. The Refusal

Yo, I don't own ADJL (sometimes I dream that I do - but I don't). Thanks again to my awesome reviewers! Enjoy!

* * *

**"What? Mr. Rotwood, get away from me!" Rose tried backing away as Rotwood cornered her down. "It's PRINCIPAL! Vhy do you kids not understand zhis?" he stormed. "_Principal _Rotwood, I'm sorry! You know I have to obey his orders!" Rose fell to the ground. She was now being towered over by her principal. "What are you going to do?" she quivered. Rotwood grabbed her arms and lifted her to her feet and pinned her against the wall. "I'll give you one more chance!" he shook her. "I can't! I don't have an option!" she cried. He raised his hand and backslapped her drawing blood to the corner of her lip. "Come on, Huntsgirl! You have zee tools to do it! Do you hear me Huntsgirl!" he shouted her hated name. _Wait, I'm Huntsgirl! Why would I take this from him? _"Hi ya!" she kneed him in the gut and jammed her heel into is foot as hard as she could.**

**Rotwood had to pause and apply pressure to his injuries. Rose dashed out of the room and down to where Jake's was. Not wanting to disturb anything and begin a natural disaster, Rose tried to catch someone's eye to get Jake's attention.**

**Spud was the first to see her, but before he could quietly get Jake's attention, Rotwood had reached Rose and dragged her back into his classroom. Locking the door, Rotwood shouted at Rose, "Zhere's only one vay to get vhat I vant!" "Principal Rotwood, you know this is dumb! You could loose your job, the Huntsman could kill you, and you could be arrested! Please, if you let me go right now, I won't tell anyone, I promise! I'll say that I tripped and bit my lip. No one has to be involved," Rose persuaded. "I am tired of people zhinking zhat I am an idiot! I vant a dragon and I vant recognition!" Rotwood threw a desk across the room.**

**Rose's mind went blank on what to say. The only thing that she could do was gape into his dark eyes filled with fury. She had never seen him like this. Of course he became upset when Jake would do something stupid in the middle of class, but Rotwood was livid. He couldn't control his actions in this stage – it reminded her too much of the Huntsman. The rage, the anger, the dissatisfaction, those emotions Rose was too familiar with – sometimes even within her own self. To see it take form in another person against her sickened her.**

**Within an instant of Rotwood striking her again, a huge dragon flew in through the window. His arm was red all the way up to his shoulder, but that was all the red there was. Most of the dragon was blue with a yellowish underbelly. 'Lao Shi?' Rose thought to herself quite interested still in Rotwood's hold.**

**"A…A…A DRAGON!" Rotwood let her go jumping in glee. "Ooh! I've got to get zhis on camera! Quick Rose, I'll contain it, vhile you go and get my camera under my desk. Quick!" he stared the dragon. "How foolish of you Jake. I never zhought zhat you'd be stupid enough as to come and save Rose vhile putting at risk your entire community of magical creatures!" Rotwood cackled seeing the red arm. "You know, sir, I'd love to get that camera, but then I'd have to kill him, and you won't allow that," Rose smirked leaning against the wall. "And one other thing," the dragon spoke in a deeper darker voice than Lao Shi's normal voice, "I'm not Jake." Lao Shi shot fire everywhere he could. The desks and papers lit up in fire.**

**"Stop it! Stop it right zhis instant!" Rotwood demanded extinguishing everything that he could with the given fire extinguisher. "You're not Jake?" Rose tilted her head in valley girl style and acted dumb. "Nope," Lao Shi played along. "Rose, five seconds to get me zhat camera!" Rotwood held up his five fingers. "Sorry sir, I'm much more afraid of the Huntsman accusing me of treason than you. You have no authorization over me, or any right to me. If the Huntsman told me that he liked you well enough to have me help you, I would. But, sorry, he doesn't" Rose shrugged. "Rose!" Rotwood shouted threatening to hit her again. "All right, all right, geeze!" Rose stepped forward, but instead of getting the camera, she started to pretend to fight Lao Shi. Rose knew all of his favorite tricks, and he knew all of hers, so it wasn't very difficult to fake it.**

**Unfortunately, Rotwood saw right through it. Lao Shi had Rose up against the wall with his hands on her shoulders when there was a bright flash. They both turned to Rotwood who had snapped a sudden picture, and had a conceited smile on. What confused Rose and Lao Shi, was that he held the camera out. "I'll give you the camera, if you give me Rose," Rotwood compromised. The room fell into quietness.**

**"I'll be okay," Rose whispered quietly to Lao Shi. "Think about it dragon, it's saving your enemy, or saving you kind. Think about what that girl alone has done and threatened to do to your family and your vorld. You don't really vant her, do you?" Rotwood provoked. Rose could feel Lao Shi's grip tighten on her shoulders as he reminisced on the previous time of hate between them. Rotwood had left out the middle part of the statement. He should have said what she's done, what she _does, _and what she's threatened to do. Because what she does, is help Jake and him every possible chance. "Lao Shi, sir, it's the only way. The Huntsman will find out and it will all go downhill. I'll be fine, he won't kill me – trust me," Rose insisted.**

**"All right, Rotwood," Lao Shi threw Rose at Rotwood. In return, Principal Rotwood dropped the camera to the ground and smashed it with his foot. He caught Rose and pushed her down to the ground holding her there with the same foot that destroyed the camera. "Leave dragon, for I think that I have another camera close by," Rotwood warned. Lao Shi gave Rose one look of concern and flew out of the broken window.**

**"I tried Jake, I tried," Lao Shi put his hand on his grandson who was waiting outside in the parking lot.**

**"Vow, Rose. I knew zhat you veren't my smartest student in zee bunch, but I expected a bit of a better performance," he applied more pressure making Rose cry out in pain. "Too bad it's not anyvhere close to zee end of zee day," Rotwood leaned over and grabbed the rope on his desk. Tying her up, he derided, "So Rose, I need to know one zhing," he paused pulling her into a standing position, "Who cares most about you?**

**"Go to -"**

**But before she could finish, Rotwood jabbed her in the stomach. "Ah!" she cringed. He sat her down in a chair with a bandana that he had found left on a desk, and a role of duct tape in his hand. "Now ve can't have you making a ruckus vhile you're in zhere," Rotwood shoved the bandana into her mouth and taped it shut. "Zhere, zhat should hold."**

**Dragging Rose across the room, he placed her on one of the shelves in his cabinet. With her wrists and ankles tied together, Rose lay between the shelf and the shelf above her in a curled up position, tears streaming down her face. "Please Principal Rotwood, I'm sorry," she showed him with her eyes. "No," he stated plainly and sternly shutting and locking the door leaving Rose in complete darkness.**

**What was going to happen to her? _What if Rotwood sells me out? Not to the Huntsman, but to the magical realm? Oh my gosh, Jake never told them about us! They'll want to kill me. I know it. Wait, he's not that smart – is he? Or would going to the Huntsman be ten times worse? At least with the dragons, Jake would be able to convince them, but with the Huntsman, I'm alone. All alone. Just as I am now. No one there to care for me, and definitely no one there to watch over me. Trapped between two hard spots and tied up to one side of it. Not being able to speak for myself, and if I try to break free, I still won't be able to stay away for long. Stupid metaphor. _**

**Rose heard the bell to that class period end, and it felt odd not to react to them. Rotwood had his planning period in the next hour. He spent the whole time straightening up the room. By the end, the desks were neatly arranged, the window was covered up with garbage bags, and anything burnt was moved under his large desk.**

**Rose felt most awkward when the classroom was full. _Why can't I move? What if someone finds me in here? Would that be a good thing? Well duh, but how much crap would I have to go through if the world found out? _She could hear the sound of Rotwood's accent going through his spiel of how magical creatures used to rule the world, and lies of the living habits of a few individual ones. She could also tell that no one was paying attention to the facts Rotwood was popping out.**

**She was also beginning to get hungry. This should be her lunch hour, but she was used to skipping a meal or two without complaining if she was out on a hunt or when she was younger and couldn't cook, and the Huntsman was angry, sick, or out. But now she was really hungry, and the shear fright of Rotwood didn't threaten her like the Huntsman. _But he was still able to get the upper hand. Why was he able to get the upper hand? I could probably escape the Huntsman if I ever had to, but Rotwood? He's not that big, nor muscular. Of course I let Lao Shi let me go, but I shouldn't have let him take me down like that. Why did I just sit there and let him do that to me? It was like I was in shock or something. Then he gave me that stupid question of who cares for me the most. What a jerk. Of course it's Jake, but I can't tell him that, because he probably has the room bugged. And the Huntsclan never cared for me. Strike that, they did care about me – as long as I do what they need of me. Ugh, I can't go crazy like this again! My only thought is escaping this closet right now. Maybe if I kick the door, I can get someone's attention. _**

**Rose began to try and move, but the ropes had been cutting off her circulation, and it pained her too much to move any more. Around her ankle, she could feel a trickle of blood that had emerged from between the rope and her skin. The rope was so rough, and seemed as if it had been made just to put a person in pain.**

**The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class. Rotwood sat at his desk until he was sure that everyone was gone and no one could hear him from the hallways, "So Rose, I bet you're hungry. For a nice warm burger, or a slice of cheesy pizza. Did you ever get to eat pizza at zee Huntsclan?" he irritated. Of course Rose couldn't respond from the damp bandana in her mouth. "Ah, but I guess since you vere so good during my last class, I suppose zhat I could get you somezhing. Of course I get to choose for you, because, you're all tied up!" he exclaimed and left the room laughing leaving Rose feeling like he had just punched her in the gut with what he had said to her.**

**As she lay there in the blank room, the only thing that she could think about was Jake, and the Huntsman, and her parents – the same three subjects that were always on her mind. She couldn't get them out of her head. The only words that she could describe her life with were a natural balance of nature. There was the bad part of being with the Huntsclan, but that led to finding and loving Jake. Then there were her parents who hadn't a clue where she was, but if she could find them and escape, how much more wonderful would that be? _If Rotwood gets caught, then I'll be on the news. Maybe my mom and dad will be watching. Maybe they'll know who I am and come to rescue me! _Rose wished hopefully – knowing that it was unlikely.**

_**After school – Rotwood's Room**_

**"Rose, vake up! Vake up Rose!" Rotwood shook the sleeping Rose. She opened her eyes to realize that school had been let out. Her wonderland where nothing could go wrong in her dream disappeared. She had a headache, but that was the least of her problems. Rotwood had said something about after school. She knew that her troubles were just now to begin.**

"**Zhat's gross," Rotwood brought out the soaking wet bandana from her mouth. "Water," Rose begged. The bandana completely sucked up all of the moisture in her mouth. The airflow felt cold and awkward and stung her lips that had been agonized by the tape. "Just a minute!" Rotwood scolded as he placed his right arm around the back of her neck and his left under he knees and lifted her off of the shelf. _Man, he's touching me, but I'm too stiff to move. _Rose couldn't stand the helpless feeling. **


	8. Cause and Effect

Okay, this one's a bit shorter than my other chapters, I just really wanted to post this part individually. Thanx again to everyone who's been reviewing! You keep the story alive! Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL :(

* * *

**"Principal Rotwood, I have to return home for something," Rose stood up halfway with one hand on the desk and the other on the chair. "Ha!" Rotwood pushed her back down, "Vhat do you take me for? An idiot?" "Please sir, I have to get something, then I'll come right back with you," she promised – thinking that she just maybe perhaps possibly could come across her staff that she had left at home – again. "Rose, do not take me as a fool! Vhy in zee vorld vould I take you back to zee Huntslair?" Rotwood dissented. "No, sir. It's an uh… medical thing. I can't go a night without taking it!" Rose begged. "No," he plainly stated and threw away the bloody towels wrapped in brown towels to hide the blood.**

**"What are you going to do to me?" Rose looked over at the stressed out Rotwood. "Vhy should I tell you if you vouldn't even do one simple zhing for me?" Rotwood rejected. "Principal Rotwood, please forgive me. I do not want to make your life miserable, but I cannot get you a dragon. It is for you life and mine. If the Huntsman found out that I gave you a dragon, he would kill me, and then come in search of you. It's for the best," Rose replied weakly. "Zhen it is for zee best zhat you stay here under my control," Rotwood had her stand and pushed her out the door and into his car.**

_**Huntslair**_

**"Huntsgirl, I'm shocked that you haven't arrived home yet. Call me when you get this message."**

**"Huntsgirl, why haven't you called back yet? I have to continue with #'s 88 and 89, so when you call in the next hour, leave a message."**

**"Huntsgirl, do not make me send someone in to check on you like you're a two year old. If I do not get a call soon, you will be punished. Call me ASAP!"**

**"Huntsgirl, where the heck are you?! I've ordered you to be home no later than eight while I am gone. That's it, I'm sending in an operative. He will handle your punishment. Call me when you're done with your defrayment."**

**"Huntsgirl! I have had it! Since the messenger couldn't locate you, I am coming home. You better be lying on the ground bleeding to death when I find you, or else you will be!"**

_**Principal Rotwood's Mother's House**_

**"Ah, Mother, I am home!" Rotwood called out in a sweet voice pushing a gagged Rose up the stairs. "Hans! Vhere have you been? It's late and your dinner is getting cold!" his mother worried calling from the kitchen. "Just put it on zee back burner, and I'll get it later!" he requested. He continued to lead Rose into his room and locked the door behind them. "Now, no one vill hurt you, if you stay quiet," he sat her down on the bed to check out her ankle, "Oh, just a bit of zee scarring. Should heal up in about two days," he guessed tying her right hand to the leg.**

**Rose was instructed to sit on the ground for the rest of the night with her hand attached to the bed. Once she was settled down, Rotwood threw a blanket over her and put a bunch of random junk to hide her. "You vill love my mother's cooking. Better zhan anyzhing zhey could have given you at home," he scorned walking down the stairs.**

**Rose blinked her eye letting a tear tumble out of her eye. _Home._ The Huntsclan wasn't a home. She never had a home. It was like Rotwood was her own mind made into human form. Everything that she though of, he said.**

_**Riverbanks**_

**"Ah!" the Huntsman hurled a rock into the river, "She's not here. Keep looking. I will find the runaway before midnight," the Huntsman swore.**

**"Yo, Huntsman!" Number 88 called from downstream. "WHAT!" he shouted angrily. "There's blood over here!" 88 replied.**

**"Blood? Let me check it out," the Huntsman walked over inspecting it. Quickly he rubbed some onto a cloth and ran it under a scanner 'HUNTSGIRL' the screen read. "Do you think the dragons have her?" Number 89 questioned. "No. This is old blood. Probably from when she was down here retrieving that Brownie for Rotwood. Keep looking," he ordered.**

**"Up here sir!" 89 exclaimed from atop a tree. "What is it?" the Huntsman walked over. "I found a lock of her hair in the branches," 89 passed it down. "Aye, this is definitely Huntsgirl's, but I cannot tell when it put here. She is obviously not here," he assumed. "Next stop is the school," he declared.**

_**Millard Fillmore Middle School – Rose locker**_

**"YAH!" the Huntsman shouted ripping open Rose's locker. Papers, books, pencils, none of it had been touched! Even her backpack was still in her locker. "This makes no sense," the Huntsman searched her pink backpack for more information. "Pssst, 88, she's probably with the dragon," 89 giggled. "Ooh, she'd be in so much trouble!" 88 smiled.**

**"88, 89, check Rotwood's room. She may have left something in there," the Huntsman heavily threw the backpack to the ground.**

**88 and 89 opened the door without any hassle – Rotwood was too worried about getting Rose to his house than to lock the door. "Uh… Master, you're going to want to see this."**


	9. Everyone Has A Concscience

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! Last week was so crazy! And I'm afraid this week won't be much better than last. So I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**"This better be important!" The Huntsman walked over to the room. He saw the burned desks behind the one big desk. The window was all covered up as if someone had been thrown through it. There was rope lying on the floor and a wet bandana under a chair. The cabinet was still opened and the desks were out of alignment. "Master," 89 stared at the wall ripping down a flyer. "Blood." They ran it under the scanner again, 'HUNTSGIRL'. "Over here too!" 88 alerted from the trashcan holding the brown paper towel wrapped around the white and red ones. 'HUNTSGIRL' the screen read again. "Rotwood's got her," the Huntsman came to conclusion.**

_**Rotwood's Mother's House**_

**"Oh, my head," Rose groaned. "Stop your vhining. I gave you zee maximum does of aspirin. Let it vork it's course," Rotwood commanded. "Principal Rotwood, I don't think that this is a normal headache! I need something from home," Rose pleaded. "I said stop vhining! Ve just had to stop here quickly to get dinner and ve'll be on our vay again," Rotwood planned.**

**"Vhere – I mean where are we going?" Rose stuttered from so much German. "You'll see," Rotwood handed her a bowl of mush. "No, I want to know. Tell me now," she ordered. "Fine. I am taking you to a parking garage vhere you cannot make any noise. So eat up or I'll tape you mouth shut," he advised.**

_**Hey, this isn't that bad? Weird, I always thought that Rotwood ate fast food all of the time. He's right about one thing though; it is better than what the Huntsman makes. But I never really expected him to be the world's best cook. Oh, my head. Maybe the vitamins really do need to be taken every night. No, my stomach's hurting now. Stupid vitamins. **_

**On their way to the storage garage, Rose had her mouth free, but her hands were still tied together and a rope attached her delicate body to the car seat. There was no use in pleading with Rotwood. He would never give in. If he was able to threaten, abuse, kidnap, sneak in and out of school with, and in and out of his mother's house with a thirteen-year-old girl without anyone noticing, or for him to tell himself to stop, he'd never get a conscience now.**

**Rose looked into her passenger side mirror at Rotwood's Mother's house. A group of men approached the front door. Not just any group of men, a group of Huntsclan.**

**"Help!" Rose squeaked from her newly formed muscle pains. She slowly reached for the window button, but Rotwood stopped her. "Vhat do you zhink you're doing?" "The Huntsclan's at your house. They'll hurt your mother," Rose threatened and sighed holding in the pain.**

**"No zhey von't," Rotwood looked into the rearview mirror. "Do you really want," Rose paused wincing, "to test that theory with your mother on the line?" "I'm dropping you off in zee storage garage, and zhen I vill come back for my mother. Trust me, you've never seen such a strong woman," Rotwood exclaimed completely ignoring Rose's pain. _Not my fault she's probably sick. I have nozhing to do vith her pains. _Rotwood secured his thoughts.**

_**Rotwood's Mother's House **_

**"Mrs. Rotwood. May I have a conversation with you," the Huntsman invited himself in. "Who do you zhink you are. Coming into my house vithout permission?" Mrs. Rotwood defended. "Ma'am, where's your son?" The Huntsman glared at her. "Hans was up in his room I believe," she remembered.**

**The Huntsman signaled for three members to go search the upstairs. "Don't you need a search varrant or somezhing? Zhis is quite rude," Mrs. Rotwood declared. "We just need to search the property ma'am. We'll be out soon," The Huntsman announced. "I vant to know, young man, vhat you are doing zhis instant!" she ordered.**

**"Fine," the Huntsman let in. "I believe you son, Hans, has something of mine. I want it back!" "Vhat is it zhat you are looking for?" she asked innocently. "That's not important. I just need it back," the Huntsman insisted.**

**"Master, he's not here," a warrior called from the top of the steps. "What?" he stepped back glaring at Mrs. Rotwood. "He's not up zhere? Zhat's so unlike him? Vhat did you say he had?" she became nervous.**

_**Storage Garage **_

**"Stay here, and I should be back in a few hours," he sat her down in the garage. "They'll find me you know. You won't get away from this much longer," she exposed. "Don't make me duct tape your mouth shut again. Are you feeling better?" he stood at the door. "No," she sighed. "Oh vell," and slammed the door shut.**

**_Come on Rose. Think, think, think! Oh! Got it! _"ROTWOOD!" she shouted.**

**"Vhat do you vant?" he raced back in.**

**"I just am saying this for your own protection. The Huntsman is very dangerous, and he's going to want to kill you. He thinks me like property, and you stole that from him. For your safety, the best way to stay safe and get you mother to safety is knocking him out. A nice blow to the stomach will make him pause, and then you can hit him with something hard. Okay?"**

**"Vhy are you helping me?"**

**"It's the right thing."**

**"Too bad I'm not into zee right zhings."**

**"Just do it, Rotwood. It's for everyone's own good," she mumbled as he left. Rose felt herself becoming weaker and weaker. She had no idea how long she could hold out. That stupid vitamin was more than just a vitamin. It was so obvious. "Okay, I hope Rotwood does it," Rose closed her eyes knowing the Huntsman was the only one who could save her now.**

_**The Huntsman's Dream Realm **_

**Rose sat there on a rock watching over and over again what the Huntsman was currently seeing.**

**"Rotwood! Where is she?!" the Huntsman pushed him into a wall the moment he entered.**

**"I vill let her go vhen I get vhat I vant!" Rotwood pushed him away. "You have no ozher choice. Zee girl is about to faint, and I believe she needs a doctor, so get me vhat I vant and I'll let her go."**

**"She's sick? The vitamin," he mumbled to himself. "Hans, the day I let a dragon live, is the day that I go insane. I don't care what you do to it I just want it dead! Rose has told me you want it for live research, and I will not allow it!"**

**"Fine, I have her in my car," Rotwood smiled and pointed outside. As the Huntsman raced out of the house, Rotwood grabbed an old hard vase and hit the Huntsman in the back of the head knocking him unconscious!**

**"He did it!" Rose exclaimed seeing the picture go black and a dream actually beginning to form.**

**"What?" the Huntsman shook his head out groggily.**

**"Master!" Rose stood up.**

**"Huntsgirl, what is the meaning of this? Where am I?" he asked not understanding why he was with her.**

**"Master, you're inside your own dream. I had Rotwood attack you so I could…"**

**"You had Rotwood attack me?! I was trying to help you girl! That's treason! You know what happens to those who attempt treason!"**

**"Master, please! I did it so I could talk to you. I still have that dream charm you gave me so long ago. I didn't want him to knock you out, but it was the only way I could get you in here! I'm afraid that if we waited until nighttime, it would be too late!"**

**"What has he done to you girl?" he put his hands on her shoulders.**

**"I'm just a little bruised and battered, but I'll be okay. The dragons have done worse to me. The only problem is, I never received my vitamin tonight, and I can barely move on my own."**

**"You missed a vitamin?"**

**"Sir, I begged him to return me home. What is it that make them that way?"**

**"That's not important. It's too hard to explain anyway – I'm just glad that you learn how imperative it is to take it everyday. So, you brought me in here for a reason. Go on."**

**"He's got me in the storage garage at fifth and eighteenth. You were at his mother's house with a whole squad of Huntsclan, right?"**

**"I ordered them all home upon Rotwood's wishes?"**

**"What! Why would you do that? The whole idea was for you to come talk to me, and the Huntsclan take him! So he could be coming to move me right now!" Rose panicked.**

**"How is your current state?"**

**"Awful. The only reason that I'm here is basically because I passed out. I can't defend myself sir."**

**"Okay, stay where you are. Do what Rotwood tells you to," he ordered.**

**"Um, sir. Yesterday you were raging at me that I wasn't aloud to keep a dragon alive. Please choose, because you're really confusing me?"**

**"You're too weak to do anything. Tell him that the best places to find dragons this time of night are at Central Park near the fountains. I'll meet you there. Be careful, Huntsgirl."**

**"I will Master."**

**They both left the dream realm, but the Huntsman did not yet regain consciousness.**

**"Oh Rose, I'm back! Sorry zhat took so long, I had to find my mother a hotel room, and no one vants to vork zhis late at night!" Rotwood entered the garage.**

**"I'll do it," Rose whimpered.**

**"What?"**

**"I'll do whatever you want me to. Get a dragon I mean. I should have listened to you sir." She bowed her head in counterfeit shame. "Central Park, by the fountains. That's where they meet tonight. It should be easy for me to grab one for you."**

**"I knew you'd come to your senses Rose. It just took a bit of zee creative persuasion to convince you to help me," Rotwood chuckled.**

**"Oh, but Principal Rotwood, you have to help me. I have all of the knowledge of how to capture one, but not the strength. I'll need you right there to hold me up."**

**"Fine, I suppose zhat could vork. Vell, shall ve?" he pulled Rose to her feet and practically carried her into his car. Her blonde hair rubbed against his neck, her breath on his wrists, and her body cradled by his arms. She was only moving her feet as best as she could, but for humanity's sake she had to keep moving.**

**Rose could sense his rough German hands around her shoulders, smell his odd cologne, and feel his scratchy jacket's collar rub on her neck. _This is what the Huntsman told me to do. _Rose's angel half of her conscience kept pushing her self forward. _To heck with the Huntsman! When have I ever done what he tells me to? _Out came the devil half. _When I know what he's telling me is going to protect me. I just have to keep moving! _**

**Finally the car came up and she was sat in the passenger's seat once more. Rotwood didn't even bother with the ropes binding her into one position. _Rotwood… she's just a girl. Don't do zhis. _His angel appeared to his right. _Yea, a girl zhat you've given everyzhing for, and still von't vork for you! _The devil mini-Rotwood poked at his neck.**

**_Rotwood, I'm not saying zhat you shouldn't still pursue zee dragon, but treat her vith some dignity! Look at her! She's completely defenseless vithout zee Huntsman. Make her at least feel comfortable. Turn on zee heater, music, anyzhing! _**

_**Vhy should he? It's not like she's doing anyzhing for him? **_

_**She's getting the dragon? **_

**_And after zhat ve'll let her go. She only has to put up vith it for a few more minutes._ The devil one spoke.**

**_Just remember Rotwood; she's only an apprentice. If you vant zee real zhing go to zee source. _The angel encouraged and they disappeared.**

**Rotwood knew what he should do. It would be hard and risky, but it would work. "Are you cold Rose?"**


	10. Rose is Getting Worse

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long! Thank you so much to all of the totally awesome reviews that I have recieved the last couple of weeks. I love them! This is a shorter chapter, but I hope you like it!

* * *

**"Excuse me?"**

**"I asked are you cold? I could turn up zee heater if you are."**

**"Um, yes please."**

**Rotwood turned the little gauge on the front board and felt the warm embrace of the heated air.**

**"Thank you," Rose whispered with a tight pain in her stomach. The heat felt good to her skin. She could almost feel the anxiety melting away.**

**"How do you plan to capture zee dragon?"**

**"Look, I'm breaking the rules getting you one, I'm not allowed to tell."**

**"Fair enough." The rest of the ride was quiet.**

_**Central Park **_

**Rose had the area by the fountains filled with traps within an hour and a half. She considered it fast for being in so much pain. "Vhere are zee dragons Rose?" Rotwood asked irritated of watching for another hour.**

**"I don't know… sir," she winced. The set up had taken just about everything out of her, but she was still alert. _Where is he? He said he'd be here? _**

**"I know what's missing," she coughed.**

**"Vhat is zhat?" he turned to the girl leaning against the tree.**

**"My uniform - or at least my mask. It might draw out something. Magical creatures don't like to come out when humans are around," she pointed out. _And the Huntsman doesn't communicate with me if I'm not wearing it either._**

**"Vell vhat do you vant me to do about it? It's not like I have one in my pocket!" Rotwood sneered.**

**"I'll left one in the tree over there the other night. Would you get it for me?"**

**"Stay here." He walked around the booby traps and found the discarded mask. "Here," he handed it back to her. "I've alvays vanted to see zee Huntsgirl in her true form."**

**"Don't… get used to it… Rotwood," she paused to catch her breath. "It's not my favorite. And besides, it looks better with the whole thing," she smiled coughing again.**

**"Vell vhat now?" Rotwood grew impatient.**

**"It's you. Hide in the tree. They see you and don't want to come out," Rose lied. She watched as Rotwood tried to climb the tree that she was using as support. How she prayed that he didn't fall down onto her.**

**_No. No, no! Why is he here? _Rose watched in horror as Jake and Lao Shi walked out into the open by the fountains. "Young one, you must not worry about her now. It is time for training," Lao Shi stressed to Jake.**

**"But G, she just completely disappeared. I'm afraid it's my fault," Jake worried obviously about Rose.**

**"Dragon," Rose forced out.**

**"Huh? What?" Jake turned to see Rose propped against the tree. The fear in her eyes was shooting the message at him to stay where he was. Without thinking, Jake took one small step forward, and got his foot caught in rope and was flung upside down.**

**"I did it!" Rotwood jumped out of the tree in front of Rose. "I caught zee dragon!"**

**"You caught… him?" Rose sighed worried for Jake.**

**"Yes I caught him," Rotwood went to tie Jake up with the rest of the rope, but yet another person came in interfered with the mix.**

**"Well this is an oddly formed couple. Where is she Rotwood?" the Huntsman approached the group.**

**"Master," Rose spoke in more of an exhale than a physically formed word. Unfortunately, he didn't hear her.**

**"I caught zee dragon, and I intend on taking him back vith me!" Rotwood declared.**

**"I don't care about the stupid dragon right now! I can handle him later! Where's Huntsgirl?"**

**"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! I hid her in zhat tree over zhere," Rotwood pointed.**

**"No. I'm not falling for that again! Tell me where she is for real this time, or I'll kill you!"**

**"You von't kill me. I am zee only one zhat knows vhere she is."**

**Meanwhile, Jake had burned his rope off. "Huntsfreak! Look over there!" The Huntsman turned to see Rose against the tree.**

**"Young one! Come, we must be gone by the time this ends!" Lao Shi rushed not wanting the two of them to get into the middle. Surprisingly, Jake listened knowing it would be best for Rose just to return home with the Huntsman – he could take care of her.**

**The Huntsman hit Rotwood over the head and ran towards Rose. _Finally. I'm safe. _She thought optimisticallyletting herself lightly faint to sleep. Her nerves could sense the cold hard ground now beneath her. She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but Rotwood was out, and the Huntsman was now getting closer towards her. _Besides, there's no way something can go wrong. _**


	11. Tricks in Blood

As always, thanks for the reviews! I love you all!

* * *

**Rose was now unconscious. It would have been impossible for her to even know that something went wrong if something did go wrong. The pain was finally gone, and all she could feel was peace of mind. Then there was that saying the Huntsclan used to make them recite everyday in homeroom first said by a guy named Murphy, 'What can go wrong _will _go wrong.'**

**Rotwood stood to surprisingly see Rose still underneath the tree. He looked down at his watch and knew that he must have been out for at least half an hour so why was she still there? Should the Huntsman have taken her back to wherever they stay at? Perhaps she had done something wrong and he decided not to save her after all?**

**"Ah, little Rose. If only you had done a better job," Rotwood beamed over her.**

**"You stay away from her Rotwood!" a deep dark voice boomed from behind.**

**The only thing that Rotwood could do was laugh. The Huntsman had been caught in one of Rose's traps that were meant for a dragon. "Huntsman! You've really outdone yourself zhis time! I can't believe zhat you got yourself caught in zee trap zhat _she _setup! It's too perfect!"**

**"Rotwood, what do you want?"**

**"A dragon – a live dragon."**

**"You know that I cannot give you that! It's against the order."**

**"Zhen I vill have to keep her until you do!"**

**"All right! Cut me down and I'll personally find you one."**

**"No. I'm sorry, but I am not a fool like everyone keeps taking me for! Rose set up in counting twenty traps around here, and I am villing to vait for zee opportunity to catch one vith zhose."**

**"You are a fool Hans! I told her to come here, because dragons never come around fountains!"**

**"Zee one did."**

**"That one was out on a leisure walk. It was the first time that I have ever seen a dragon come towards the fountains. In my LIFE!" the Huntsman swore.**

**"So you had her lie to me?" Rotwood steamed. He walked back towards Rose. _I've got to stop him from taking her somewhere else. _The Huntsman thought.**

**"Don't worry, I am not taking her anywhere," Rotwood lifted Rose and held a knife up to her throat. Of course she was still passed out so she felt like dead weight to Rotwood. He worried that she would sag into the knife and actually injure her without meaning to do it.**

_**Rotwood… you can't kill her.**_

_**Do it Rotwood! Do it! She's no good, and zee only vay zhat you'll get vhat you vant is to show your dominance!**_

_**If you kill her, you'll have nozhing to vork vith. DON'T kill her Rotwood.**_

_**She's a pawn Rotwood! Move on vith it! **_

_**ROTWOOD! **_

**His conscience fought with him again. "Shut up!" Rotwood shouted out loud.**

**"Who are you talking to Rotwood?" the Huntsman tried to kill time.**

**"It's not important! Now, I have the persuasion, and you have zee tools. Get me zee dragon."**

**"Cut me down."**

**Rotwood drew a second knife from him back pocket, threw it, and the rope snapped in half. The Huntsman flipped and landed on his feet before hitting the ground. "Promise me you'll do nothing to her."**

**"Not if you come back vith a dragon."**

**"Okay," the Huntsman walked away to find a dragon. Two minutes passed before anything moved. Rotwood could feel Rose's pulse and her body was naturally regaining heat once more. The knife was covered in sweat and was already sticking to Rotwood's palm. Rose was getting heavier and of course she wasn't doing a thing to help Rotwood hold her up – she couldn't.**

**"I am not as idiotic as you zhink Huntsman," Rotwood laughed. The Huntsman had walked in a huge circle and was about to attack Rotwood from behind and save his young apprentice.**

**In his heart - way, way, way, way down in his heart - the Huntsman really did have a bit of sympathy for the youthful little female he had taken when she was born. I mean it was sort of the kind of thing that he just took her in on impulse. Of course there was no way that anyone had known a girl would be born at that time of day with the mark of the Huntsclan, so it was a big shock for him to be told that he would now have to take care of this child and train her to be something more than a human.**

**Conceivably the Huntsman even considered her one big project. He had put in thirteen long years of training her, tweaking her imperfections, showing her the ways their life runs, making sure that she knew what she was doing, and above all keeping her alive. It wasn't a fatherly sense that grew in the Huntsman's stomach when he began to see the blade's pressure on Rose's neck, but more of a creator's. He had made Rose what she was today, and if Rotwood killed her now, all of that work would be down the dumps. He would have to start with a whole new child, as the American Dragon was growing older, wiser, and stronger. Rose being a girl, it gave him a greater advantage of proving his dominance. Females are weaker by nature, as where males like to fight for superiority. If she was to be killed, there would be a good chance of receiving a boy next, and that angered him.**

**Her face seemed darker at the moment. It wasn't her usual glow that even on days when their plans went south, stuck to her face. It wasn't just because she has passed out either. Her skin was hard and she gave a heavy frown. She contained no color and looked completely lifeless.**

**"I cannot believe zhat you are senseless enough to try and attack me like zhat! I always zhought of you as so much more! Like vhen ve vere in college and ve used to pull zhose pranks on out suite mates? You vere so much better zhen," Rotwood reminisced.**

**"Okay Hans. Let us both drop the tricks. No more hidden meanings and sneak attacks while the other's back is turned. It's time for us to start fighting like men – not cowardly schoolboys. I'm willing to do this, are you?"**

**"You expect me to take you on? You'd crush me!" Rotwood backed out.**

**"I'll keep one hand behind my back. Winner keeps the girl, and looser forgets this whole event ever happened," the Huntsman planned knowing he would never loose to someone of Rotwood's built.**

**"I am not ready to fight Huntsman. Still, I vill agree to a trade – as I stated earlier. You don't like it you don't get Rose. Take it or leave it."**

**"Let her go!"**

**"Never."**

**_I can't shoot him! He's got Huntsgirl held in front of him. I'd more likely injure her and he'd kill her shortly after for me trying to pull the stunt! I can't let a dragon live! They don't deserve to live! They're filthy and disgusting and deserve to die! _The Huntsman declared in his head. _I've got it! _The Huntsman noticed the fountain where the statue of a bird held a mirror in its feet. The bird with a mirror was some type of metaphor, but no one ever understood it.**

**"All right Rotwood. I give up. I can't bring you a dragon, and you obviously aren't threatened by me anymore. You can take her. I quit."**

**"Vhat? I don't believe you! You said no more tricks!" Rotwood refused.**

**"Rotwood, one apprentice is nothing compared to the entire Huntsclan. She's one part of a thousand! She means _nothing _to me!" The Huntsman disowned Rose.**

**"I'm not turning my back on you!" Rotwood carried Rose backward towards his car.**

**"YAH!" the Huntsman jumped seven feet into the air, shot a laser at the mirror under the bird's feet. The green energy laser was reflected back towards Rotwood and caught him right in the spine.**

**"AHH!" Rotwood shouted falling face forward right on top of Rose.**

**"That may have not been the best idea in the entire world," The Huntsman stood over Rotwood looking at Rose underneath. He knew that it was not the fall that could have hurt her, but the fact that he was holding a knife to her neck could have. "Man you've gotten heavy Rotwood!" he struggled turning over the old teacher.**

**There was blood – definitely blood.**


	12. It's Over

I do not own American Dragon Jake Long or any of the characters associated with it. I want to thank my readers for sticking through and reviewing!

* * *

**_Where is it coming from? _The Huntsman glared down at Rose. He turned her over and saw nothing but a slight red mark across her neck. But it was definitely Rose that was bleeding – not Rotwood. Then he saw it.**

**Her entire arm was covered in blood with a large gash at the very top. She had fallen onto the knife, but thankfully not in a critical spot. It was likely she would survive, but the loss of blood would be tremendous if it weren't bandaged within the next few minutes.**

**Quickly the Huntsman injected Principal Rotwood with a potion to make him partially forget that Rose was Huntsgirl. If he were to ever find out again that she was, he would remember what he had done to her, but for now he would forget.**

**"Come girl, let's get you home," he leaned down next to Rose and returned them to the lair.**

_**Huntslair **_

**"You'll be okay," the Huntsman ran his large hand over her mangled hair. He cleaned up all of the blood and stitched up her arm. She was beginning to regain some composure in her face and seemed to be less tense. Her common white shirt had been slightly torn and faded. Her pink pants were dripped with blood, and were now ratted out at the bottom. Naturally she would be requesting money and time to buy some new clothing. He should get her a new mask while he had she was out; it was beginning to look faded again.**

**He sat on the stool next to the table that Rose was stretched out across; a syringe in his hand with a familiar drug within it.**

**He slowly lowered it to her arm and pushed the metal needle through her soft delicate skin. Slowly all of the liquid was drained from the plastic tube and was now flowing through her blood stream. He stroked her hair once more and waited for Huntsgirl to wake.**

**"Master?" her soft voice murmured an hour later.**

**"Huntsgirl, good to see you once more."**

**"Are we safe?"**

**"For now, yes. How are you feeling?"**

**"Still weak, but a bit more comfortable. How did you?"**

**"It's not important, I just did," he cut her off. The Huntsman helped Huntsgirl sit up and handed her a bottle of water and the vitamin. Rose swallowed it and felt her entire body become renewed – it felt good. _Gosh, I probably shouldn't be taking this if that's what it's going to do to my body, but for now, it's all good. _She thought.**

**The Huntsman walked her upstairs and laid her down into her bed. "Don't worry about school tomorrow. Take a day to relax, you've done well."**

**"Thank you… Master," Rose drifted off to sleep.**

_**The Next Day – Noon. **_

**"I want her out of Rotwood's class! I don't care that it's the middle of the semester! The advanced class is too much; I want her back into a normal one! So what if she's got an A- average? Don't use that tone with me! I know what's best for her, and I want her out of that class!" the Huntsman argued with Rose's counselor. "Yes by tomorrow! You have all day to rearrange her classes! How hard can that be? Good. Great. I'll have her come into the office to pick up her new schedule first thing tomorrow. Talk to you soon. Bye," he hung up.**

**Rose was sitting on her bed listening to the entire conversation – or at least the Huntsman's half. She was going to be so embarrassed to walk into that office after the harassment the Huntsman had just put her counselor through. She loved her counselor and hated that her "uncle" had treated her so badly. The Huntsman hadn't bugged her much that day and went along with his normal business of training and plotting.**

**Jake had been a nervous wreck all day that Rose wasn't at school. What if Rotwood had been able to kill her? What if he still had her? What if the Huntsman did something to her in return! Trixie and Spud tried to relieve his mind, but to no prevail. Even that afternoon at the skate park Jake couldn't concentrate. They'd just have to wait and see – or would he?**

_**That Night – 10:00 PM**_

**"Rose," the Huntsman freely entered Rose's room.**

**"Yes Master?" Rose turned to the overly muscular man.**

**"I'm taking 88 and 89 back to Arizona before dawn tomorrow morning to finish their training. Will you be okay at school?"**

**"I'll be fine Master. I've got a feeling Rotwood won't be a pain from now on. Thank you for saving me," Rose spoke the words she never thought she'd say.**

**"Don't forget to receive your new schedule before school, and make sure you're taking your vitamins every night."**

**"Don't worry about that, sir. I learned that I need them. Trust me."**

**"Good. Have a peaceful rest."**

_**Rose's Dream **_

**"Rose!" Jake stood from a chair.**

**"Hey dragon," she sighed happily.**

**"Are you all right? What happened? I thought you'd be here sooner?"**

**"I'm fine, Jake. Some things happened between Rotwood and the Huntsman that I still have yet to find out. Trust me though, things should turn back to normal soon," they hugged.**

**"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"**

**"Positive."**

_**Fillmore Middle School – Hallways **_

**"Rose!" Jake shouted in joyous triumph.**

**"Hey there Jake! How are you guys doing?" she was cheery once more – mostly from the drug, but it was cool.**

**"Uh oh, Rotwood at seven o' clock!" Trixie warned.**

**"Good morning students. How vas your night?" he welcomed.**

**Rose stared at him not knowing what to say. He did horrible things to her, and yet he couldn't remember any of it, so he couldn't feel any remorse. It filled her with rage.**

**"Good," the all replied in unison.**

**"Rose, I see you have transferred back into my homeroom. I'm glad zhat schedule glitch – whatever happened last veek – got corrected. See you all soon children," he left to his classroom.**

**"You got your hours changed?" Spud looked at the paper in Rose's hand.**

**"Yes, all of them! I'm in more classes with the three of you now. Won't that be great?" she smiled.**

**"Perfect!" Jake returned the glow. "Rose, what happened to your arm? I've noticed it for a little while now, and I thought that your burn was gone?"**

**"I'm not sure. The Huntsman is still nervous about answering questions of what happened last night."**

**"Do you think he did it?" Trixie inquired**

**"The Huntsman? No, of course not. He's the one that took care of the wound. Rotwood? Yes, definitely. He had a knife if I can remember correctly." Rose thought as hard as she could.**

**"Wait, how do you not remember?" Jake remembered.**

**"I let myself faint – I know, bad idea. The answers will come eventually," she trusted as the first bell rang. "The Huntsman's gone tonight again with 88 and 89, do you three want to go get dinner or something? The Huntsman already gave me thumbs up?"**

**"Cool."**

**"Sweet."**

**"Totally!"**

**"All right then, I'll meet you guys outside the old lair say around six-ish?" she suggested as the second bell rang.**

**"We better get going," Jake determined.**

**"We all don't want to be late to Rotwood's class," Trixie moaned.**

**"I don't think my record could take another tardy?" Spud counted the millions of counts on his Middle School record.**

**"Rose, are you sure that you're going to be okay in a class with Rotwood?" Jake stopped her from entering the classroom with a minute to spare before the final bell.**

**"It's kind of weird Jake. I'm scared to death of him trying to pull that stunt again, but at the same time calmer after the Huntsman drugged his memory. I can't always live in fear of my German Middle School Principal/Teacher, but I can't let my guard down either. I know that I can trust in my senses and the Huntsman's taught me many ways in self-defense. I'm never leaving the house again without my staff and an extra vitamin tucked into my pocket. Then there's always you that I know can protect me," she sighed confused. "I suppose that even though we can avoid him, act like nothing's wrong, stick out this last year with Rotwood, subconsciously, He Knows."**

**THE END

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I had a lot of fun writing this story and am almost sad it's over. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so much, and I look forward to writing much more in the future! Thanks!**

Schoolgirl7


End file.
